From Twilight to Breaking Dawn Karaoke
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: I have captured everyone from the Twilight Saga and now they are forced to karaoke! Britney Spears, Paramore, Nickelback and more!
1. Freedert's House of Payne

**Freedert's House of Payne**

BleedingLOVER; Hello everyone, I have returned. And, making my great return and celebrating the end of summer for me it is August 25th, I have to say I like Twilight but I also love karaoke.

Edward; I just had to read his mind.

BleedingLOVER; Thanks but you are in my imprisonment. Readers call me Freedert.

Edward; Get on with this.

BleedingLOVER; Well then, everyone from Stephenie Meyer's series "The Twilight Saga" shall karaoke! XD

Alice, Renesmee and Emmet; Yay!

(Everyone stares at them)

Jacob; Why do I have to be here, I can't even sing.

Seth; But I love karaoke!

Esme and Carlisle; We like it too. (?)

Freedert; Oh well, let's get started, who wanna go first?

Alice; I will!

Everyone; Typical.

Freedert; Watch gonna sing!?

Alice; I will probably sing the perfect song for my Jasper; "If You Can Afford Me" by Katy Perry, or maybe "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry?

Everyone; THE FIRST ONE!!

Alice; I knew yall would say that! XD

**If you want me,  
The cherry on top,  
The pick of the pack,  
The crème de la crop,  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight  
Oh, oh**

Jasper; Did you have to tell everyone!?

(Everyone shudders)

Edward; Oh the pain of begin immortal.

Bella; Why Alice, Why? T.T

**If you want me,  
It takes more than a wink,  
More than a drink,  
More than you think,  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight**

Rose; Honey, the last time you drank something, you puked it right back.

Renesmee; What is Auntie singing about?

Edward, Jacob and Bella; NOTHING!

'**Cause some don't have the patience,  
Some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill,  
'Cause that's the deal,**

Jasper; I pay your shopping bill is more like it.

**If you wanna ride,  
Just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart,  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check,  
For me, for me,  
Cause I can be bought,  
But you pay the cost,  
If you can afford me**

Jasper; Maybe this is why I am broke!!

Freedert; I thought you were the calm one!

**If you want me,  
I'm not a piece of a  
A one night stand,  
A storage shed,  
I think you better walk by,  
Tonight,  
Oh, no**

Jasper; Unfortunately, we are stuck forever.

Alice; I heard that!

**If you want me,  
Then stop begging,**

Everyone but Freedert and Renesmee; STOP PLEASE!!

Freedert; (Laughs)

**I don't put out,  
For charity,  
If you want me, there's no discount price tonight**

**But I don't need your dollar bills,  
I just want something real,  
Cause nothing's free,  
Except loving me,**

Jasper; And she finally admits it.

**If you wanna ride,  
Just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart,  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check,  
For me, for me,  
Cause I can be bought,  
But you pay the cost,  
If you can afford me**

**If you want me,  
The cherry on top,  
The pick of the pack,  
The crème de la crop,**

Bella; What is crème de la crop?

Edward; In France, it is a very erot…

Freedert; This is rated T+ only people!

**  
****If you wanna ride,  
Just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart,  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check,  
For me, for me,  
Cause I can be bought,  
But you pay the cost,  
If you can afford…  
If you wanna ride,  
Just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart,  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check,  
For me, for me,  
Cause I can be bought,  
But you pay the cost,  
If you can afford me**

Alice; I'm done everyone!

Everyone but Freedert and Renesmee; Finally!

Freedert; That was fun, I like karaoke better, well Renesmee, what did you think.

Renesmee; (Puts hand on his head and sees a long and ongoing word)

Freedert; … she is confused.

Renesmee; (Nods head)

Bella, Edward and Jacob; Please stop this... TT.TT, TT.TT

Freedert; I like this so let's keep going.

Jasper; A pain in the a,

Freedert; Watch it buddy boy, well who wants to go next?

(Something pops up in Edward's mind)

Edward; Rose just said she would, well thought she did.

Rose; WHATI, NO I DIDN'T!!

Freedert; Yay, your turn Rose!

Rose; NO WAY IN HELL HUMAN!!

Renesmee; Please?

Rose; Fine, (mutters something in Italian) sh

Freedert; Censoring is no fun, well Rose what are you going to sing?

Rose; I really don't like music, but I heard a song on the radio when Edward first met Bella that I took a listen to. (Whispers song into Freedert's ear)

Freedert; Oh, OH.

Rose; (smiles evilly)

(Music begins and Edward shudders)

Bella; What song?

Edward; …

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Everyone; She is actually good, unlike Alice.

Alice; Hey! T.T

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

Edward; This is my fault

Freedert; I take the blame this time.

**You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

Edward; Didn't want to know that.

Bella; Let me kill her when this is over.

Emmet; She is good but now, I need that bear more than anything.

Freedert; You finally spoke.

Carlisle; I like this song.

Esme; Me too.

Everyone; O.O

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
****and hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right**

Jacob; Blondie has got a problem.

Rose; Shut it dog.

Renesmee; I like this song too.

Edward, Bella, Jacob; Should she be listening to this?

**She's like, so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

Bella; Hey, here, at least I am not old!!

Edward; Who the hell would be talking about that!?

Freedert; So peaceful here.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

Jacob; Pendeha

Bella; JACOB!

Renesmee; ?

Jacob; Never mind.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away, I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again, and again, and again) **

Edward; Everyone already talks about her and looks at her, they realize she is blonde.

(Everyone but Rose And Nessie crack up)

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Or better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)**

**Because...**

**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

Seth; I like this hey hey you you thing. It's catchy.

Jacob; Oh dear Lord, now everyone in the pack is going to hear the end of this.

Seth; (grins)

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

Edward; I just realized I never think of hell.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey!**

Everyone; It's over!!

Freedert; Well, readers, please review, and oh by the way, Emmet is next. See ya next time!

Emmet; Yay, I'm next!

Rose; Remind me why this happened.

Bella; Save us all.


	2. This Is What We Get

**This Is What We Get**

Freedert; Thanks for everyone who reviewed! XD

Edward; We are still here, forced to karaoke our hearts out.

Bella; I need to get out of here, I think I would rather go shopping with Alice than this.

Everyone; O.O

Bella; I am dead serious.

Freedert; Yall don't like me now do you!? T.T

Alice; WE love you!

Freedert; THANK YOU!

(Hugs)

Jasper; Geez people well, as promised…

Emmet; I'm next!

Freedert; What song are you gonna sing!?

Emmet; (clickity, clack, click clack) There we go! Here I go:

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**

**It's your turn to take the scene, we're settling the final score**

**And why do we like to hurt so much**

Freedert; God choice, That's What You Get by Paramore

Alice; I love that song!

Jasper; He is actually pretty good.

Rose; We should all start a band if everyone thinks that.

**This side, you have made it harder just to go on**

**And why all the possibilities well I was wrong**

Rose; What else is new?

Jacob; I'm back and (sees Emmet singing) AHH!!

Jacob; Hey, I didn't explode.

Emmet; What is that supposed to mean!

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

**I drown all of my senses with the sound of it's beating **

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win**

Bella; This is what we get for letting a human come into our house.

Freedert; Trust no one, (trust me)

Alice; Wooh, I love karaoke!

**I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not here**

**Cuz I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here**

**I still try holding onto silly things **

**I never learn oh why**

**All the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**

Esme; This song is absolutely awesome! (comes out in go-go boots and a tight tank top)

Everyone but Carlisle; O.o

Carlisle; (comes out in an afro and skinny tight pants)

Carlisle; Who exactly took all my clothes and replaced them with this!

(glares at Fredert)

Freedert; Hey, I love the 80s and 90s.

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

**I drown all of my senses with the sound of its beating **

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win**

Esme; I'm next to sing!

**Make you wait to me to me and I will always be just so inviting**

**If I ever start to think strength is hard start it right in me **

**Let's start start hey!**

**Why do we like to hurt so much!?**

**Oh why do we like to hurt so much!?**

**That's what you get when your heart win!**

**Woah!**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win**

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win**

Everyone; OVER!

Jasper; Why did you exactly take their clothes and make them go back into the 80s!

Alice; (tweet tweet) Official Fashion Police Officer; Alice Cullen, please that will be a natural disaster!

Freedert; Who wants to go next!?

Emmet; That was so much fun, I love Paramore!

Freedert; Who doesn't!? Well, since no one is volunteering I choose, Esme!

Esme; Wooh hoo! I feel young again!

(everyone glares at her)

Freedert; I will choose your song, lets' see Mariah Carey or Alanis Morisette?

Esme; MC all the way!

Freedert; Okie dokie!

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

Edward; Oh dear god no!

Bella; GAH!!

Freedert; MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**  
I know that you been ****waiting for me, and I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me, hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same, my temperature's through the roof**

(all guys except Freedert) shutters

Carlisle; I cannot resist this.

(everyone shutters)

**If there's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)  
Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous,  
I will hunt you down  
Cause they be all up in my business, like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I**

Freedert; Who knew!

**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves, c'mon and give me what I deserve and  
Touch my body****nothing boy, I will give you plenty**

**You can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in the Caribbean seas**

**If there's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)  
Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous,  
I will hunt you down  
Cause they be all up in my business, like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I**

**Touch my body  
Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves, c'mon and give me what I deserve and  
Touch my body**

**Imma treat you like a teddy bear, you won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me  
You won't work for nothing boy i will give you plenty more**

Freedert; Okay I think that is good enough for today and Esme, you know how to hold notes very well, very good and Emmet (pats his head) THAT ROCKED!

Emmet; YAY!

Renesmee; Readers, please vote who will go next, Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Carlisle, Jacob or Uncle Jazz.

Freedert; Review!


	3. SurprisesSpeical Announcement 1

**Special Guests and Announcements**

Freedert; Hello everyone and thanks to reviewers and readers, hope you enjoy this ding dang of a FanFic.

Edward; And, we are trapped in what feels like an eternal damnation of karaoke.

Freedert; Shut up, we have guest Sam, Leah, and Sue and one special guest singing last, she'll be here eventually, (laughs evilly)

Bella; Do you expect us to think that when Alice knows who it is?

Freedert; He he he he, I have figured that out.

(You suddenly see Alice tied in a chair with seal covered chains in a chair in a special closet, a cloth hanging in her mouth)

Bella; Oh dear God, this is a surprise! XD

Sam; Better not be another blood sucker.

Jasper; Well, let's get this over with.

Emmett; And, you're going first!!

Jasper; What, I want a recount!

Freedert; I have 16 votes for Jasper, 14 votes for Jacob, 3 votes for Carlisle and one vote for Charlie.

Charlie; I don't feel the love.

Bella; Poor Dad.

Jasper; I don't want to do this!!

Jacob; Heh, I have got the perfect song.

Jasper; But I don't want to.

Freedert; Fine then, we will have to force you, (grabs chains and a microphone)

Freedert; MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Jasper; NO!!

Jacob; I thought he was the peaceful one.

Bella; I said that in the first chapter I think.

Jacob; Well, if he doesn't want to, I will!!

Freedert; (stops tying up Jasper)

Emmett; Ruin my fun.

Freedert; Per a request of one of my friends; (anonymous) Jacob will sing…

Jacob; This song is shocking when it is a country song.

Bella; Really, you like country!?

Freedert; Actually, I forced him to listen to country pop after he ate the cake I made for a special occasion.

Jacob; (shutters)

Freedert; Let's start

**I didn't know,  
What I would find,  
When I went lookin' for a reason  
I know,  
I didn't read,  
Between the lines,  
And baby I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But ****nothing' seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?**

Bella; How is this fair to me!?

Freedert; Well, this song is about rejection!

Bella; (stares at him)

Freedert; Good taste right!?

**So how can I ever,  
try to be better  
Nobody ever,  
let's me in**

Freedert; Poor, Jacob, let me take care of you…

Jacob; NO WAY IN HELL!

Nessie; (jealous)

Freedert; Someone is a little jealous in the house.

Edward; Must you teach **my **daughter this type of stuff.

Freedert; I have heard worse from your temporary bedroom!

(Bella and Edward blush)

**And I can still see you,  
This ain't the best view  
On the outside lookin' in  
I've been alot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside**

Bella; I'm gonna cry!

Jasper; (unties himself) I finally get why they do what he says.

Carlisle; I still have not gotten back my regular clothes. (comes out in a black jacket, dark leather plants, and chains around his neck)

Freedert; You look fantastic!

(Esme walks in with an Avril Lavigne type of jacket, black arm warmers and skull hat)

Esme; My new look!

(Alice starts screaming)

Jasper; Please tell me where she is!

Freedert; Not until my special guest arrives dammit.

Leah; I had to join that pig headed Jacob, letting a mere human sneak up behind him and letting him take us away here.

Seth; I am having a good time though.

(everyone but Freedert, Emmett and Esme stares at him)

**You saw me there,  
But never knew  
That I would give it all just to be  
A part of this,  
A part of you  
And now it's all too late  
So you see,  
You could have helped if you had wanted to  
But, no one notices until it's too late to do anything**

(Bella begins to cry)

Bella; I am so gonna kill you Freedert!

Freedert; F you can catch me, I'm pretty fast, even for a mixed human.

Bella; What was that?

Freedert; That's another secret.

Edward; And he has been blocking his head with Rose's performance of Girlfriend so I gave up a long time ago.

Freedert; I am so evil.

**So how can I ever,  
try to be better  
Nobody ever,  
let's me in  
And I can still see you,  
This ain't the best view  
On the outside lookin' in  
I've been alot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside**

Jasper; I am shocked that I he is actually not killing us all with his voice.

Nessie; He is good. (Comes in looking 14 with black hair and dark clothes and Converse)

(Everyone stares at Freedert)

Freedert; I have plenty of old clothes and I thought she needed a makeover)

Rose; ALICE WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!

Everyone else; HOW DARE YOU!

Freedert; She looks awesome!

Nessie; I like it to.

Everyone but Freedert; O.o

**Oh, yeah  
How can I ever,  
try to be better  
Nobody ever,  
let's me in  
And I can still see you,  
This ain't the best view  
On the outside lookin' in  
I've been alot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside**

Jacob; I'm done!

Freedert; That rocked!

(Hugs Jake like a bear)

Jake; Wha, what's with you, you seem to like hugging me.

Freedert; You remind me of my EX, he left me because he knew that's what I wanted, and even worse his name is Jacob as well.

(everyone stares)

Freedert; What, I just want to feel him with me again.

Jake; Creepy and can you let go of me.

Freedert; Fine, (comes out from his chest blushing deeply)

Jake; So, (blushes), who's next?

Freedert; Um, I think it's um…

Jasper; Me. (?)

Freedert; What song are you going to sing?

Jasper; You can choose it, I don't like music, but since I have to.

Bella; Suddenly, I'm confused.

Everyone else; Me to.

Freedert; Well, let's no get down, Jasper you're gonna sing;

**I was nurtured**

**I was sheltered  
I was curious and young**

Bella; I have never heard this song before?

Freedert; (smiles evilly) You are not forced to watch VH1 with me. (looks at everyone else)

**  
I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life**

(Knock on the door)

Freedert; Ah that must be my guest.

Jasper; Will you let out Alice?

Freedert; After a few other things of course.

Rose; Why and how the hell did this human get into Forks?

Edward; He tripped his own two feet into a luggage cart, got carried away onto a plane, ended up in Forks, got curious and walked around and finally figured out a vampire's weak point; making them laugh their hearts out, (everyone starts laughing about what I said)

Freedert; Then, I hunted them down and told them the joke and captured them with a weird net I found on the plane, and what was I talking about, ooh, a fly. (Wonders off following fly)

Edward; Do you think we'd make it running away?

**You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
I'm following  
Three steps fight an honest fight (oh oh)  
Two hearts, they can start a fire (yeah yeah)  
One love is all I need in this life (oh oh)**

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
In this life  
Oh Whoah Whoa Whoa

I have faltered  
I have stumbled  
I have found my feet again  
I've been angry  
And I've been shaken  
Found a new place to begin  
My persistance to make a difference  
Has led me safe into your hands  
In this life  
In this life

You give me love,  
You give me light,  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
I'm following  
Three steps fight an honest fight (oh oh)  
Two hearts, they can start a fire (yeah yeah)  
One love is all I need in this life (oh oh)

Oh Whoah Whoa Whoa  
In this life  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

I was put here for a reason,  
I was born into this world.  
And I'm living, and I'm believing  
That I was meant to be your girl

In this life  
In this life

You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
I'm following  
Three steps fight an honest fight (oh oh)  
Two hearts, they can start a fire (yeah yeah)  
One love is all I need in this life (oh oh)

Freedert; (walks back in with a giant cardboard cake)

Esme; What the hell is that?

Charlie; Yeah, really.

Freedert; Just something that my EX has delivered for me, (presses 

Three steps fight an honest fight (oh oh)  
Two hearts, they can start a fire (yeah yeah)  
One love is all I need  
In this life (oh oh)

Yeah Yeah yeah yeah  
In this life  
Yeah Yeah yeah yeah  
In this life  
Oh Whoah whoa whoa  
In this life  
Yeah Yeah yeah yeah

Jasper; Finally I am done, good taste Freedert and what is with that giant cake!?

Freedert; (presses red button)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

What the hell just happened!!


	4. Merry Christmas!

**Totally Random**

Author; This is a totally random Christmas karaoke. Next chapter will be coming soon. Don't count this as part of the karaoke, everyone is singing a song, even me!. (Oh God!)

Edward; Merry Christmas!

Bella; Yeah, whatever. I hate wrapping presents, I always get a paper cut.

Jake; Not shocking.

Charlie; Ya,think?

Author; Anyways, let's get this over with, first up singing today is Alice!

Alice; Woo-hoo!!!

Author; What are you singing this Christmas?

Alice; I will sing an original I wrote myself, "Waiting For You,"

Author; Okay then, (stage appears out of nowhere and instruments are laid out). I'm playing guitar, Edward you play piano, my buddy and permanent guest xXBlackRoses-DeathXx play guitar to and Emmett, drums, let's go!!

(Guitar begins slowly and piano solo starts as well)

_What can I do?_

_I hate waiting for you_

_So long, since I saw you_

(drums begin)

_For the first time, I feel like I belong_

_I can't lie, I'm not wrong_

_Is it me or are you taking forever?_

_Hurry up already, waiting for you is like_

_Waiting for grass to grow in summer_

_My future lover_

_I don't have all day to sit here_

_Waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Shouldn't hear the rain fall_

_Jus you, nothing else at all_

_I shouldn't be waiting for you_

_Here_

_I've taken a number_

_So don't end up in a stutter_

_Cuz I hate waiting for you_

_So sick of you making me wait_

(Electric guitar stops, piano plays one key)

_And anticipate_

_You_

_I don't have all day to sit here_

_Waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Shouldn't hear the rain fall_

_Jus you, nothing else at all_

_I shouldn't be waiting for you_

_Here_

_Come on, come on_

_Hurry up already, waiting here for you is taking to long_

_So sick of this sh_t_

_So sick of it_

_I don't have all day to sit here_

_Waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Shouldn't hear the rain fall_

_Jus you, nothing else at all_

_I shouldn't be waiting for you_

_Here_

_I don't have all day to sit here_

_Waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Shouldn't hear the rain fall_

_Jus you, nothing else at all_

_I shouldn't be waiting for you_

_Here_

(Everyone stops)

Rose; Have you been training your voice, you sound great!

Alice; Thank you very much.

Author; I love this, being with you guys, let's move on, who wants to go now?

Jake; I want to sing an original.

Author; I guess everyone will sing an original.

Bella; Actually, I want to sing this song by someone next.

Author; Sure, first Jake.

(Piano starts, acoustic guitar is softly played)

_Forced you to feel, what I feel_

_Always told you, what is real_

_It's just me,_

_I know I make you cry, slowly die inside_

_I'm sorry_

(Drums hit)

_What can I do, to say I'm sorry?_

_It's just me, I can't resist it_

_You may think this is just shit_

_I apologize_

_For being me on the inside_

(Electric guitar)

_I'd give the world to you_

_That's the truth_

_I didn't see what I did to you_

_But now I see the truth_

_If I said that I'm sorry, would you take me back?_

_What can I do, to say I'm sorry?_

_It's just me, I can't resist it_

_You may think this is just shit_

_I apologize_

_For being me on the inside_

_And I'm back for you once again_

_Maybe we're not meant be_

_Maybe just friends_

_I just want you back in my life_

_I know I made you cry_

_If I could back in time_

_I'd change myself_

_And I'm back for you once again_

_Maybe we're not meant be_

_Maybe just friends_

_I just want you back in my life_

_I know I made you cry_

_If I could back in time_

_I'd change myself_

_What can I do, to say I'm sorry?_

_It's just me, I can't resist it_

_You may think this is just shit_

_I apologize_

_For being me on the inside_

_I'm sorry, forgive me_

_What is inside_

Author; That was… great!!!

Jake; No hugs!

Bella; Gee, I wonder when you wrote that. *cough, New Moon, cough*

Jake; (blushes)

Author; I like it a lot, a nice and mid tempo rock ballad with a charming production. 3 and ½ stars.

(Everyone stares at him)

Alice' What about my song?

Author; Same, and if you are wondering why I know the description, I plan to be an album producer and songwriter so, please criticize me on my rating, and rate yourselves as well! Bella, you are up!!

(Bella grabs the mic and begins to hum the first part of the song)

_I can the read the lines on your face and they're telling me_

_Everything I already know, yeah_

_I hold you in my arms but you're light years away from me_

_Slowly sinking under alone, yeah_

_So I act cool, on the outside_

_But it's eating me ali-i-ive_

_Cuz when it comes to you, there's nothing I can do_

_I can't make you love me when you don't_

_I see it in your eyes, I'm the compromise_

_No I can't take another slow goodBYE_

_Sitting in the park after dark, smoking cigarettes_

_Biting all of black off of my nails_

_Cuz all I ever wanted was what you took_

_Away from me, try to make it right_

_But it's too… late_

_I'm a hopeless case, on the inside_

_And it's eating me ali-i-ive_

_Cuz when it comes to you, there's nothing I can do_

_I can't make you love me when you don't_

_I see it in your eyes, I'm the compromise_

_No I can't take another slow goodBYE_

_Yeah!_

_I die a million times Everytime when you look me in the eyes_

_I lie, cuz I heard it all before, the same game go _

_Around and around but I still end up with nothing_

_But hu-u-u-u-urting_

_Cuz when it comes to you, there's nothing I can do_

_I can't make you love me when you don't_

_I see it in your eyes, I'm the compromise_

_No I can't take another slow goodBYE _

_Cuz when it comes to you, there's nothing I can do_

_I can't make you love me when you don't_

_I see it in your eyes, I'm the compromise_

_No I can't take another slow goodBYE_

Author; I truly love your voice Bella, it's mature yet soft spoken youth and the song choice was excellent, three stars.

Bella; (Blushes)

Author; Next, Black Rose.

Rose; What!?

Author; Yep, by force, you will sing this… (shows lyrics)

Rose; Fine, but I'm still playing the guitar.

(Nods)

_Her heart felt like a stone, broken and shattered into pieces_

_Trying to find a way through the unknown_

_Isn't the easiest, jumping off the ship_

_Into more danger, we all don't make it_

_Realizing later this could be it_

_And if we survive the journey_

_If it exists at all I pray_

_We end up strong and sturdy_

_We turn our backs to the past_

_We know we can't look back_

_This could be it_

_Tha pain haunts us anyway, nothing can really change_

_When this could be it_

_Her world was falling apart, bit by bit it fell_

_Deep inside her heart_

_She knew it wasn't hell_

_But this could be it_

_And if we survive the hardship_

_Keeping us, restraining this _

_I hope we save the relationship, this could be it_

_We turn our backs to the past_

_We know we can't look back_

_This could be it_

_Tha pain haunts us anyway, nothing can really change_

_When this could be it_

_We're raging war when we should be helping the past fade_

_Love and hate and it all breaks_

_This could be it, can't help but say this could be it_

_We turn our backs to the past_

_We know we can't look back_

_This could be it_

_Tha pain haunts us anyway, nothing can really change_

_When this could be it_

BlackRoses; What do you guys think?

Author; I liked it!

Everyone; AWESOME!!

Nessie; Can Jasper sing next?

Jasper; Why!? I don't like to write songs anyhow!

Author; Try at least.

_no way Am i taking the pain and settling for nothing_

_and no way am I cheating on you when theRe's not a thing_

_so learn that no matter what happEns now_

_it's an even game, so it's Your turn_

_i fell sO easily but wait for the hating_

_and now it's yoUr turn_

_this is what you get for breaking my Heart_

_and drifting Us apart_

_Chorus_

_it's your tuRn_

_to feel The pain_

_tIme for _

_a chaNGe_

_time for your tur-r-r-n_

_whoa_

_i wonder how am i supposed to Feel when you're gone_

_cuz all that hate and anger has to go sOmewhere_

_and when you lost and i won_

_we weRe finally going somewhere_

_cuz _

_Repeat Chorus_

_words Are like weapons they wound sometimes_

_and i won't wait till the end to let you go_

_Cuz even tHough_

_we lost everything_

_i'm willing to give Anything just for _

_you-u-u_

_Repeat Chorus_

_now we are fiNally changing_

_for a chanGe_

_we are moving forward_

_for a change_

_for a change_

_a rEal change_

Author; Was that so hard!? Three stars!

Jasper; I hated it and who wrote this song?

Author; Uh, I did.

Alice; It was nice, but it sounds like you have been through a lot.

Author;…, Anways, Charlie, your turn.

Charlie; Fine…

_I raised you the best I could_

_I hope you know what to do_

_Cuz I am scared that you'll make the wrong choice_

_Let my voice guide you, my daughter_

_When you go away, promise to call _

_Don't let this be the last time I hear your voice_

_Just be safe_

_What happened, time flew so fast_

_Seeing you go, go so fast_

_I will make the memories last_

_No more up side except that you're happy_

_Let my voice guide you, my daughter_

_When you go away, promise to call _

_Don't let this be the last time I hear your voice_

_Just be safe_

_I raised you the best I could_

_I hope you know what to do_

_Let my voice guide you, my daughter_

_When you go away, promise to call _

_Don't let this be the last time I hear your voice_

_Just be safe_

Charlie; I sort of wrote that after you were married to Edward, Bella, I hope you lied it.

Bella; (tears well up) I love it! (Hugs Charlie)

Esme and Carlisle; Our duet is next.

Author; You got it! The bold is Carlisle, and Esme's is italicized.

**I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
**_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_  
_**  
We were made for each other**_  
_Out here _**forever**_  
I know we __**were, yeah!**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah!**_

**When you're gone**_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
_**When you're gone**_  
The face I came to know is missing too  
__**When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Author; Isn't that great, Emmett, your turn or Rose, Nessie doesn't have to cuz no song can capture her. XD

Emmett; I'm gonna sing with Rose this song; The First Cut is the Deepest

_I would've given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I had  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
_  
_**The first cut is the deepest baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
And when it comes to lovin me, he's worst**_

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cause if you want I'll try to love again __**(**__tryy)  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know_ **(o-oh)**

_The first cut is the deepest baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
And when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_  
(Guitar solo)

**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
**_**'Cause if you want I'll try to love again (try to love again)  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know (o-o-oh)**_

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
And when it comes to lovin' me he's worst(o-o-oh)_

**The first cut is the deepest baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again**

Author; I love this song, 4 stars!

Edward; I'm not gonna sing but I do want to hear you sing Bleed.

Author; I was kidding about that part, too shy.

Bella; Come one, I bet you are great.

Rose; Yeah.

Alice; Please.

Nessie; Please.

Esme; Try.

Carlisle; You can do it.

Emmett; My ears won't explode that much.

Author; (blushed deeply). Fine.

BlackRoses; You don't sound that bad.

Author; I don't know what to sing…

Alice; Sing an original, please.

Author; Fine…

(quietly)

_I act like I don't care when I really do_

_Scared to say that I love you_

_Please, don't hate me cuz you don't accept me_

_I want you to be happy forever_

_But yet I want us to be together_

_I'm a selfish soul, inside_

_Feels like I'm going to die_

_If you need me my love, don't think twice of coming to me_

_I want to see you smile in the hall, knowing I will catch you when I fall_

_I will suffer for you, cuz I love you_

_Every night I think of you, hoping you are alright_

_Waking up 5:30, I cry, all you_

_I want you to be happy forever_

_But yet I want us to be together_

_I'm a selfish soul, inside_

_Feels like I'm going to die_

_If you need me my love, don't think twice of coming to me_

_I want to see you smile in the hall, knowing I will catch you when I fall_

_I will suffer for you, cuz I love you_

_Maybe we'll be a thing again_

_I would take it if we wer friends_

_Please don't hate me_

_Don't hate me_

_I want you to be happy forever_

_But yet I want us to be together_

_I'm a selfish soul, inside_

_Feels like I'm going to die_

_If you need me my love, don't think twice of coming to me_

_I want to see you smile in the hall, knowing I will catch you when I fall_

_I will suffer for you, cuz I love you_

(Bleed blushes deeply)

Everyone; Great.

(Bleed blushes deeper)

Author; I want to wish everyone a a safe and happy Christmas and every song here is about love and family. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, please review, great gift.

Everyone; Merry Twilight and a Happy New Moon!

This is dedicated to Julian V, I love you and I hope I get to see you happy.

Songs;

Waiting For You (BleedingLOVER)

On the Inside (BleedingLOVER)

Slow Goodbye (Lesley Roy)

This Could Be It (BleedingLOVER)

My Heart Broke (BleedingLOVER)

Just Be Safe *reedit* (BleedingLOVER)

When You're Gone (Avril Lavigne)

The First Cut is the Deepest (Sheryl Crow)  
Don't Hate Me (BleedingLOVER)

Review


	5. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Knocking on Heaven's Door**

Author: Today, is a wonderful day for the demons and bats from bottom below will sink their bare teeth right into your burning flesh…

Bella: -smacks him in the head-

Author; WHAT DID I DO NOW?

Bella: What the hell are you saying?

Author: Simple, a sample of my suckish fantasy writing.

Bella: Why are you reading it?

Author: I'm marking a soon coming new year and besides, it's time to reveal who are surprise guest is. (Go to the end, special note)

HHH

-cake is splattered everywhere, especially in Rose's hair-

Author; Maybe not the best thing to do.

Everyone: YOU THINK?

Author: I wanted to bring someone new, and Bella, you might just be happy, Charlie, not really.

Bella:…

Charlie: …

Bella: Mom?

HHH

Author: Stop whining no Bella, you have got time to spend with your mom.

Edward: I think it is time to move on with this karaoke thing.

Author: Sure, sure. Go fetch everyone dog.

Jake: Fine, whatever.

Rose: You realize that I am still plotting against you because of my hair?

Author: If you can catch me.

Rose: Watch me.

Bella: Let's start.

Author: Live performance, hold the claps fan girls, Edward Cullen, with me on the guitar and Bella's mom on drums.

Bella: Why exactly did you learn the drums?

Mom: Don't know.

Esme: Let's get this over with already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Reborn and shivering_

-His voice was soft spoken yet gentle accompanied only by piano at first-

-Guitar rift sounds off-

_Spat out on new terrain_

_Unsure, unconvincing_

-drums beat-

_This faint and shaky hour_

_Day one day one_

_Start over again_

_Step one step one_

_I'm barely making sense for now_

_I'm faking it until I'm pseudo making it_

_From scratch_

_Begin again_

_But this time I as I and not as we_

-Piano rests-

-Guitar slowly drifts-

_Gun shy and quivering_

-All instruments begin-

_Timid without a hand_

_Feign brave with steel intent_

_Little and hardly here_

_Day one day one_

_Start over again_

_Step one step one_

_I'm barely making sense for now_

_I'm faking it until I'm pseudo making it_

_From scratch_

_Begin again_

_But this time I as I and not as we_

-Dramatically, piano goes into a deep note-

_Eyes wet toward_

_Wide open frayed_

_If God's taking bets_

_I pray He wants to lose_

_Day one day one_

_Start over again_

_Step one step one_

_I'm barely making sense for now_

_I'm faking it until I'm pseudo making it_

_From scratch_

_Begin again_

_But this time I as I and not as we_

-Everyone is looking at him-

Author: -tears in eyes- Five stars, beautiful choice of song and wonderful voice contralto.

-?-

Edward: Thank you.

Author; Who wants to go next?

-Mom raises hand-

Author: Okay then, live or karaoke.

Mom: I prefer live.

Author: Edward, piano, Emmett, drums.

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent  
I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight_

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
I wanna start a fight!

So, so what? I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't need you  
And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh  
The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Sim...shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio? Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble, my ex will start a fight

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what? I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't need you  
And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

So, so what? I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't need you  
And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight (I'm gonna show you tonight)  
I'm alright I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight

Ba-da-da-da-da-da, pbbbt!

Author: And I thought the story was the other way around.

-Charlie sweat drops-

Author: Readers, if any at all, Happy New Moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any requests for more characters to guest, just ask and more cake will explode!

Rose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Author; Please review, down below is the lists of songs that you guys can choose from for the next chapter.

Break the Ice-Britney Spears

Keeps Getting Better-Christina Aguilera

Womanizer-Britney Spears

Numb-Linkin Park

I'm Gone, I'm Goin – Lesley Roy

Songs Used:

Not as We- Alanis Morisette

So What-P!nk

Please Review


	6. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

Author: Last time, I forgot to include who can vote for to come and visit for a chapter or two, which means Aro, Caius, Jane, etc. and I just invited Jane today, oops.

Jane: - stares at Bella and Edward-

Jake: Well, this is odd, um, today, JASPER, stop making me feel uncomfortable!!

Jasper; Why…

Jake: It feels weird.

Jasper: Why…

Jake: Because of yesterday.

Jasper: Why…

Jake: BECAUSEBECASEUBECASUEBECAUSEBECAUSEBECASUEBECAUSE!!!!!!

Esme: Who is going to sing what today?

Author: Well, Edward and Bella are on a little date that I planned for them.

(Edward and Bella are faced with a few shady figures, panicking, not able to read their minds and trying to resist not killing them)

Author: The flavor of torture tastes like strawberry.

Carlisle: I know what you mean.

Author: Yeah, holding back vampires from drinking blood is like me and sugar.

Black Rose: How come I wasn't in the last chapter?

Author: I am too gay to function.

Black Rose: YOU ARE!!!!!

Author: Please check out her profile. She is listed on my favorite and she has a karaoke Twilight story to, not as good as mine though.

Black Rose: Screw you!!!

Author: Boo hoo.

Esme: WHO'S GOING FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????

Author: Jake wants a do over and Alice and Rose are doing a duet dedicated to a few vampires. Then Emmett is doing something so Xtina and then I'm having a shock guest and the finale is Jane singing.

Jane: I actually agreed to this.

Alice: Yay, let's go!

Rose: No way, I am not gonna sing again!!!

Author: Do you want me to _accidentally_ dye your hair?

Rose: -gasp- Fine, I'll do it but I'm choosing the song.

Author: No way, WOMANIZER!!!!!!!!

Alice: YAYAYAYAY!!!!!

Rose: WHYWHYWHYWHWY??!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!

**Alice**

_Rose_

**Superstar**

**Where you from how's it going**

-both dressed in Gothic Lolita waitress outfits-

**I know you **

**Gotta clue what you're doing**

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

-both push Emmett and Jasper to the floor-

**Look at you**

**Getting more than a re-up**

**Baby you got all the puppets with their strings up**

_Faking like a good one_

_I call them like I see them_

_I know what you are _

_What you are baby_

_**Womanizer**_

_**Woman-womanizer**_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_**Oh, womanizer oh**_

_**You're a womanizer baby**_

_**You you you are**_

_**You you you are**_

_**Womanizer**_

_**Womanizer**_

_Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_**You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer**_**Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah**_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Jake: The crazy thing for her fits.

Rose: Shut your trap and chase a car dog.

_  
_**  
Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**_  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
_**You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
**_You're a womanizer, baby__**You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
**__Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer_**Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah**

Lollipop, must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play it, how you wanna, but no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you, never you, baby

-grabs the boys by the collars and swings around-

_  
You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer_**Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah**_**Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't  
**__  
__**Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby**_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

Rose: It is over, thank the heavens.

Alice: GO BRITNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nessie: the author taught me that Britney Spears is on our side.

-everyone death glares him-

Author: Teaching is very powerful.

Rose; YOU HAVE TAINTED HER BRAIN!

Author; I don't agree at all.

Black Rose: I helped.

Author: Exactly, besides we only exposed her to Womanizer, Toxic …Baby One More Time and Lucky and Break the Ice, all well critically acclaimed and nominated for some award.

Jasper and Alice: Who cares?

Author and Black Rose: Welcome to the dark side.

Author: Moving on, Jake, your turn. –blushes-

Jake: Th-thanks.

Jasper: I feel embarrassment, anger but care all at once so whoever is feeling them stop it.

Jake and Author: -blush deeper-

Alice: I wonder what happened.

Author: Jake, move on!!

**This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough**

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, its just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You cant give up (when you're looking for)  
A diamond in the rough (Because you never know)  
When it shows up (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there (what your looking for)  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares (you never know)  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere (start holding on)  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

-Author and Nessie blushes-

Nessie: Why are you blushing?

Author: Well, I really like this sing and it reminds me of someone anyway.

Jake: What do you g-give it BleedingLOVER?

Author: I give it 4 stars.

Jake: o-o-okay.

Rose: Is it hot in here or is it just you two.

Author: Um, who is next again?

Charlie: Emmett with "Keeps Getting Better,"

Emmett: My favorite signer with my favorite song!!!!

**Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash**

Rose; Poor car.

**  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it**

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl

Jasper; He did not just say super girl!

**  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better**

Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now  
I'll make it sweet on the lips as it can knock you out  
Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it

-everyone shutters-

**  
Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better**

Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better

In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
I'll hold the universe up  
And make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better

Author: My surprise guest will land in 5…4…3…2…111111111111111111111!!!! DUCK AND COVER!!

(Everyone ducks)

BOOM…again.

(a tall figure removes a helmet and smokes is everywhere)

Rose; How do you afford this all?

Author: Who ever said I bought this shit?

Alice: no one really, who is the guest.

-guest takes off mask-

Jasper: I sense a dangerous aura.

Alice: I just wish I could've seen this coming.

Mystery guest: IT'S BRITNEY BITCH!

Author: perfect timing my guest: Britney Spears!!!

W……………………………………………..T……………………………………….F

Nessie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OMG

Alice: BRITNEY!!!!!!!!!

Esme: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Everyone else: What the heck?

Britney: Hey everyone!!

Author: Everyone, this is the Britney Spears.

Britney: Buddy Bleed, where is Edward, the hottie?

Author: You are a guest until you're a touring right, you have time?

Author: She is here to promote her album and tell all about it but not right now, Jane is singing.

Jane: -speechless-

Author: I guess she is still in shock with the explosion.

Jake: -speechless- I love YOU BRITNEY!!!

Author: Okay then, well everyone please review and we will leave the next chapter to Jane and Jasper redo!

Jasper: I never agreed to this!!!!!!!

Author: Happy NEW MOON!

Songs Used:

Womanizer-Britney Spears

Gotta Be Somebody-Nickelback

Keeps Gettin Better- Christina Aguilera

Review


	7. Untitled

**The Circus **

**Starring:**

**Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen, Nessie Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rose Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, BleedingLOVER, Renee, Jane, BlackRoses, The Pussycat Dolls (Openers), Jacob Black**

**Britney Spears**

Author: In just a few days, Barrack Obama will be inaugurated and my school is planning to cancel fifth period to watch it, I never knew that it would be this important. I really don't care because I wanted Paris Hilton for president but she is a democratic so I'm with Obama technically. Man I talk a lot anyways, I want to say I don't have Pre-AP MATH that day, WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward: You just love to talk don't you?

-Spears comes out in a Lolita costume, freakishly dressed in frills and tights-

Spears: What do you think?

Alice: Picked it out myself.

Author: I like but right now let's focus on your album promotion with an opening act by The Pussycat Dolls with their new single **I Hate this Part**.

(Dolls come out in same Lolita style but less frills and more sexiness)

Rose: I still look better.

Jake: *in your dreams*

Rose: Damn dog!!!!

Nicole (Lead singer of the Dolls): Can we start already?

Author: Sure

**1 2 3 4**

**We're driving slow through the snow  
On Fifth Avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear**

**Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us it's worse in here**

**The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts**

**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**

**Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you it's hurting me**

**The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts**

**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**

**I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sunset in your eyes**

**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**

**But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part**

**I gotta do it  
I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part right here  
and I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part** **right here**

Nicole: What do you think?

Rose: You may not be as good looking as I am but that song was really good.

Edward: I may hate urban but you guys are okay.

Bella: You guys are my favorite group.

Author: I love that song and speaking of favorites: I want everyone here to list their favorite song and singers including Spears.

Spears: Call me Britney.

Author: My dreams are all coming true. ~.~

**Edward Cullen:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Cher/Muse/Like a Virgin by Madonna**

**Bella Cullen:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Courtney Love/Pussycat Dolls/Bella's Lullaby by Edward Cullen**

**Nessie Cullen:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: P!nk/My Chemical Romance/Everywhere by Michelle Branch**

**Alice Cullen:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Hannah Montana (WTF)/Black Eyed Peas/Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) by Beyonce**

**Jasper Hale:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Kidd Rock/Metro Station/Emotions by Mariah Carey**

**Rose Hale:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Madonna/Danity Kane/crushcrushcrush by Paramore**

**Emmett Cullen:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: David Cook/Metallica/Fuel by Metallica**

**Carlisle Cullen:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Yael Naim/The Ting Tings/Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence**

**Esme Cullen;**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Gwen Stefani/Evanescence/Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young**

**Jane:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: NOT AVALIABLE**

**Jacob Black:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Delta Goodrem/Panic! At the Disco/I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**

**Renee:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Christina Aguilera/Fall Out Boy/So What by P!nk**

**PCD:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Janet Jackson/TLC/Nasty by Janet Jackson**

**Britney Spears:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Madonna/Not Available/Angels by Jessica Simpson**

**BleedingLOVER:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Avril Lavigne/Flyleaf/ Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy**

**BlackRoses:**

**Favorite Singer/Band/Song: Katy Perry/Evanescence/ I Kisses a Girl by Katy Perry**

Author: What a list of peoples and readers and reviewers, please tell me who are your favorite singer and stuff, Jane you are going to sing

Jane: What exactly do I sing?

Author: Whatever you want to! XD

Jane: But I don't eve listen to music.

-Author frozen-

Edward: You just froze him in shock but I might choose your song.

-music starts-

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy..for  
They lose their minds  
The way I rhyme  
I think it's time**

**Lalalalala warm it up  
Lalalalala the boys are waiting**

**Lalalalala warm it up  
Lalalalala the boys are waiting**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like its better than yours  
Damn right its better than yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like its better than yours  
Damn right its better than yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**I have to see you on it  
You want me to teach the  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just dont please get caught  
Watch if your smart**

Edward: Good choice is it not?

Alice: I would have to say that I love this song a lot.

Author and BlackRoses: Not shocked and Jasper get ready, you are next.

Jasper: Fine.

**Lalalalala warm it up  
Lalalalala the boys are waiting**

**Lalalalala warm it up  
Lalalalala the boys are waiting**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
They're like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
They're like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**Oh once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way so  
You must maintain your charm  
Same time maintain your halo  
Just get the perfect blend  
What you held within  
Then next his eyes are squinted  
Then he's picked up your scent**

**Lalalalala warm it up  
Lalalalala the boys are waiting**

**Lalalalala warm it up  
Lalalalala the boys are waiting**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
They're like it's better then yours  
Damn right it's better then yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
They're like it's better then yours  
Damn right it's better then yours  
I could teach you but I'd have to charge**

Jane: What is this song about exactly?

-Everyone bursts out laughing-

Author: Anyways, what song do you want to sing Jasper?

Jasper: Yesterday I heard this song by Britney Spears

Spears: Really, which one is it, I may be able to sing with you.

Nessie: OMJuice, my uncle might sing with BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!!

Alice: Calm down, OMJuice my husband might sing with Britney Spears.

Spears: Which is it Jasper?

Jasper: Lucky…

**Britney**

Jasper

_Both_

**This is a story about a girl named Lucky**

**Early morning she wakes up**

With a knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, a perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

They go

**Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl?**

**And they say…**

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in the lonely heart thinking

If there's nothing missing in her life

_Then why do tears come at night?_

Lost in an image, in a dream but there's no one there to wake her up

And the world _is spinning but she keeps on winning_

_But tell me, tell me what happens when it stops_

They go

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in the lonely heart thinking

If there's nothing missing in her life

_Then why do tears come at night?_

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missing in her life  
why do tears come at night?

And they _SAY_  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
_Then why do these tears come at night?  
She's so lucky_  
_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

Alice: That was totally awesome and there's something Bella wants to sing.

Author: Really what is it?

-Bella whispers song-

Author: Oh, okay, everyone next is the lovely Bella with a dedicated song to all the hopeless people out there.

-music starts-

Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I made it through the wilderness**

**Somehow I made it through**

**Didn't know how lost I was until I found you**

Author: Evil, pure, pure evil Bella.

Alice: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Edward: I am gonna kill that human pesk, this song is the worst!!

**I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new**

**LIKE A VIRGIN**

**TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME**

**LIKE A VIR-VIR-GIN**

**WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS, NEXT TO MINE**

Edward; Why me?

Author: And I thought being 40 and still a virgin was weak, poor, poor Edward and his heart doesn't even beat.

**Gonna give you all my love boy**

**My fear is fading fast**

**Been saving it all for you**

**Cause only love can last**

**You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold**

**LIKE A VIRGIN**

**TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME**

**LIKE A VIR-VIR-GIN**

**WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS, NEXT TO MINE**

**You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide****LIKE A VIRGIN**

**TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME**

**LIKE A VIR-VIR-GIN**

**WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS, NEXT TO MINE**

**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?**

Bella: Edward, what did you think?

-Frozen-

Author: Let's wait for his answer in the next chapter and Ms. Spears please wrap the show up with my favorite Spears song.

Spears: Let's go!

**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first**

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware**

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus**

**Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm running' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus**

Review

Songs Used:

I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls

Milkshake by Kelis

Lucky by Britney Spears

Like a Virgin by Madonna

Circus by Britney Spears


End file.
